Antics
by HK-47 Scarlet
Summary: Hiro and Shuichi love to do silly things. Lately, they've been dragging Suguru into the mix. Book of Drabbles/ficlets
1. How to Escape K

A/N: I decided to make a series of ficlets and drabbles that involve a ton of Bad Luck's antics, and poor Suguru always being dragged into them. This is the first one, enjoy!

Summary: Shuichi and Hiro play a fun little game, and Suguru is too intrigued not to join in.

* * *

**How to Escape K**

"Maybe I should just jump out the window." Shuichi nodded, appearing proud of his idea. However, Hiro quickly shot that one down.

"No. He'd jump after you, and in some crazy American G.I Joe stunt rescue you. Then he'd make you work _harder_." Hiro pulled open the tab on his soda, resulting in a fizzing sound. "You'd have to do better than that if you want to escape K."

Shuichi groaned, running a hand down his face. "No fair."

Hiro chuckled. "That's the game." He then turned to Suguru as he took a sip of his soda. "How about you?"

"Yeah," Shuichi piped up. "You're smart!"

"And I'm not?" Hiro feigned offense.

"He's a different kind of smart."

Suguru quirked a brow. He had never participated in his band-mate's silly games, though he had to admit just watching them helped kill considerable time. He would never admit that it amused him, but on some level, it did. Especially their newest creation: their "How to escape K" game. It involved trying to come up with a way to escape K's lunacy, and if you could come up with a scenario without having it shot down, you were the winner. Suguru couldn't remember anyone ever winning, which was a tad unsettling in its own way. He had never tried to come up with any himself.

However, the heat was horrible and Shuichi wasn't coming up with any lyrics, which meant Bad Luck's progress was at a halt. "Fine, but only because these stupid games seem to help you get work done," he lied, sending a glare towards Shuichi. Even though Suguru felt closer to his band-mates now, he would never admit that he enjoyed these...moments.

Shuichi had a knowing smirk on his face – as well as Hiro, both aware that he was lying. They chose to ignore that fact, though Hiro replied with a "Sure" that led Suguru to believe that he wasn't falling for it.

Suguru sighed, trying to appear as if he were just thinking of a random scenario. In reality though, he was actually thinking about one that neither could shoot down. When he finally got one, he shrugged. "Okay, how about this?" When Hiro and Shuichi leaned forward with interest, Suguru continued. "I lock Shuichi inside a closet, preferably somewhere outside of NG, and tell K he ran away. Then when K goes looking for him, I slip out."

Hiro's brows lifted, impressed by the scenario. "That's actually pretty good. He'd be too busy tracking down Shuichi to look for you, and by the time he finds him you'd be long gone." A thoughtful look crossed his features before he broke out into a laugh. "Wow, congratulations. You're the first to win the game!"

Shuichi crossed his arms and huffed. "I can't believe you'd use me to escape that maniac! I thought we were friends now!"

Hiro laughed again. "It's just a hypothetical situation, Shu."

Suguru's lips pulled back into a grin. No matter how friendly they were now, he'd always enjoy ruffling Shuichi's feathers.

Shuichi ignored Hiro's comment. "It's clear you still hate me, Suguru!"

The younger male rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Shuichi thought Suguru capable of being so cruel. "It's not like I'd actually do it."

Shuichi appeared to have calmed down. "Promise?"

"Yes."

A smile was set on Shuichi's face as he gave Suguru a thumbs up, earning a chuckle from Hiro, who seemed to be amused by the whole situation. The guitarist leaned towards Suguru, speaking lower so Shuichi couldn't hear. "You're going to have to get used to his sensitivities. Believe you and me it's not easy."

Suguru nodded in agreement. He always knew Shuichi was like a marsh mellow, but being his friend and his band-mate were two completely different things. He seemed to take things a lot more personally when they came from a friend. Still, Suguru found it quite hilarious. In fact, he had started laughing. Before he knew it, Hiro laughing as well.

Shuichi crossed his arms and turned his head, glaring at the coffee machine on the other side of the room. "You guys are dicks."


	2. Old Man

Suguru stared while Hiro laughed.

It wasn't just one of his 'oh, that's funny' chuckles or his 'oh, SHU' chuckles - this was full on, knee slapping laughter. Hiro's cheeks tinted red as he dabbed at the single tear crowning in the corner of his right eye. He _really_ thought it was funny.

Suguru picked up the steel, three-legged cane that had been placed on his keyboard and stared at it some more. He felt the urge to say some really nasty things but refrained from doing so - his restraint showing through the twitching of his eyes. _Honestly, how immature can someone be!_

"_Really_, Shuichi?" Suguru glared at the vocalist, who was holding back his laughter surprisingly well. In fact, he did not look as if he were laughing at all. "_Really_?"

"I did _not_ put that there, I swear!" Shuichi waved his hands frantically in front of his face. "It was there when I came in!"

Suguru's eyes narrowed as he set the cane down, unaware that he was still holding on to the handle. "What do you mean? This childish act is_ your_ type of humor!" His grip on the handle tightened as he used it to point at Shuichi. "Putting the cane on my keyboard because I act like an old man - _ha, ha, HA_."

Shuichi finally laughed, though it seemed as if it was Suguru's comment that triggered the laughter as opposed to the whole situation. He had trouble talking through his laughter. "I - I did not put it there, Suguru - honest! But you _do_ look like an old man pointing that thing at me!"

Hiro laughed harder than before, catching Suguru's attention a second before he glared back at Shuichi. "If you didn't then who did? Hm? _Hiro_?"

Hiro's laughter grew so out of control that he looked about ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He was slapping his knee and lurching forward as his free hand held his gut. Shuichi joined in on the laughter, but not even his could rival Hiro's at the moment.

Suguru looked down at the cane in his hand before setting it to the side, realizing he did look a bit silly waving that thing around. That fact annoyed him more. "Honestly, Hiro. I expect this sort of thing from Shuichi but not _you_."

Through his fits of laughter, Hiro managed to choke out, "Now you know better!"

Suguru sighed. He could not help but wonder: _What did I do to deserve putting up with their...antics?_

"What's funnier is that Hiro is such a loser for laughing at his _own_ joke!" Shuichi forced through his own laughter.

"Hey!"

Now Suguru was laughing.


End file.
